


Salti tu, salto io

by Sofy2801



Series: Maghi, Contrabbandieri e altri mestieri [4]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: Superare insieme un brutto momento, può far nascere un'amicizia inaspettata...





	Salti tu, salto io

Nel momento in cui apre gli occhi, Filippo non si rende subito conto di dove si trova. Una cosa è certa, quella non è camera sua…

Sente qualcuno muoversi al suo fianco, e ricorda, purtroppo, tutto quello che era successo la sera precedente.

Erano usciti a bere qualcosa, lui, Martino e Niccolò, quando il ragazzo aveva avuto una delle sue crisi, e una volta che il padre era andato a prenderlo, e l’avevano lasciato sano e salvo a casa, Martino gli aveva chiesto di dormire con lui.  
Dormire era un parolone, perché fino a mattina Martino non aveva fatto altro che piangere, e lui ovviamente non aveva chiuso occhio finchè l’amico non era finalmente crollato dalla stanchezza.

La scena della sera prima, Filippo non se la sarebbe scordata per un bel pezzo. 

C’erano stati dei segnali già quando erano nel locale a bere, che Martino aveva captato, e per questo erano usciti e avevano convinto Niccolò a fare una passeggiata. Almeno, se avesse dato di matto, non avrebbero avuto intorno troppa gente ed avrebbero evitato situazioni spiacevoli.

Quando poi lui aveva iniziato a farneticare di voler fare un bagno, nel Tevere, pensando di essere in Luglio e che fossero al mare, Martino aveva immediatamente chiamato il padre di Niccolò per farlo venire a prendere, e lui si era ritrovato per alcuni minuti da solo con lui, a dover impedire che si spogliasse e si lanciasse nel fiume.

Quello che aveva provato era indescrivibile. Vedeva il Niccolò che conosceva intrappolato dentro ad una altro sé. Era stato terrificante. Ma era felice di essere stato lì, perché Martino, per quanto fosse stato bravissimo a non andare in panico e a tenerlo a bada fino ad un certo punto, da solo non avrebbe mai potuto gestire la cosa.

Gli dispiaceva che la sua Rose dovesse affrontare di tanto in tanto situazioni come queste, vedere la persona che ami estraniarsi completamente doveva essere devastante. Ma era anche molto orgoglioso di lui, perché nonostante tutto aveva scelto di seguire il suo cuore e non farsi vincere dalla paura, vivendo il suo amore per Niccolò da persona adulta e responsabile.

E un po’ si inorgogliva di aver contribuito a creare questo nuovo Martino che frequentava senza paura la Gay Street e gli sguardi dei passanti tenendo per mano il suo ragazzo per le strade di Roma.

Martino si vegliò, e si girò verso Filippo con gli occhi ancora gonfi per il tanto piangere.

“Ciao”

“Ciao”

“Grazie, per essere rimasto”

“Ma figurati, non ti avrei mai lasciato da solo”

Si misero a sedere sul letto, e Marti prese il telefono dal comodino. C’era un messaggio di Anna Fares che gli diceva che Niccolò stava ancora dormendo e che l’avrebbe avvisato quando si sarebbe svegliato, per andare da lui, e poi una serie di messaggi nella chat dei Contrabbandieri.

Passò il suo telefono a Filippo.

“Puoi vedere tu cosa vogliono i ragazzi, per favore? Io ho bisogno di farmi una doccia”

“Ok…” rimase un momento perplesso. 

Era una richiesta un po’ strana, ma aveva smesso di farsi domande sul comportamento di Martino Rametta da molto tempo, ormai. 

Aprì la chat e vide che i ragazzi si stavano mettendo d’accordo su cosa fare quella domenica pomeriggio. Pareva si fossero accordati per il cinema.

Si sentì autorizzato, avendogli Martino lasciato il telefono, ad avvertirli del problema della notte scorsa e che Marti non sarebbe stato dei loro di sicuro.

\- Hey, ciao, sono Filippo. Non allarmatevi, Marti sta bene, ma Niccolò ha avuto una crisi ieri sera

Immediatamente e quasi in simultanea, Giovanni e Luca risposero

GIO: Marti come sta? E Niccolò?

LUCA: cos’è successo? Come stanno?

\- Eravamo fuori noi tre ieri sera quando Niccolò ha iniziato a dire cose senza senso, ma siamo riusciti ad arginarlo e poi il padre è venuto a prenderlo  
\- L’abbiamo accompagnato a casa e poi sono rimasto con Martino  
\- Ora è a farsi una doccia, non ha dormito un granchè, ma ieri sera è stato bravo

GIO: Grazie, per esserti preso cura di lui, di nuovo

\- Non c’è di che

LUCA: e Nicco, come sta? Sapete qualcosa?

\- Dorme ancora, sua madre avviserà quando Marti potrà andare da lui, quindi mi sa niente cinema per lui oggi

GIO: mi sembra ovvio…ma perché hai tu il suo telefono, se posso chiedere?

\- E’ andato a farsi una doccia, mi ha chiesto di vedere cosa stavate scrivendo

GIO: ok, scusa

\- E di cosa? Fa strano anche a me chattare con gli amici di Martino al posto suo…

LUCA: ormai sei anche amico nostro, non so se te ne sei accorto

Filippo sorrise. Era vero, era stato “adottato” dal gruppo di amici di Martino, come Niccolò. E stranamente aveva trovato molto piacevole la compagnia di quei tre…anche se adesso la situazione si era complicata, e non per sua volontà. Non ci voleva un genio per capire che Elia non aveva più scritto niente da quando lui era intervenuto nella chat…e questa cosa lo faceva veramente incazzare. Quale diavolo era il suo problema?

LUCA: anzi, perché non vieni al cinema con noi oggi?

GIO: si dai, zì!

Il suo telefono vibrò. Poteva essere solo una persona…e infatti

ELIA: non farlo

\- Mi farebbe molto piacere, ma sono terrorizzato dai vostri gusti cinematografici…cosa andremmo a vedere?

GIO: decidiamo al momento, così puoi scegliere anche tu

LUCA: Elì, ma ci sei? Sei morto?  
LUCA: va beh, allora vieni Filippo? 

Di nuovo il suo telefono vibrò.

ELIA: per favore

\- Certo che vengo

ELIA: che stronzo!

\- Ditemi dove e quando, poi se ci fosse qualche contrattempo, Elia ha il mio numero

FILIPPO: Karma is a bitch, baby

*****

Arrivato nell’atrio del multisala, trovò Giovanni che guardava i cartelloni dei film, poi arrivò Luca con un quantitativo esagerato di pop corn ed un bicchiere altrettanto esagerato di Coca che non riusciva neanche a tenere in mano.

“Allora, che guardiamo?”

“Non manca qualcuno all’appello per decidere?” 

“Elia non viene, ha avuto un problema a casa” 

Giovanni lo guardava dritto negli occhi, era ovvio che non se l’era bevuta neanche per un secondo, e sicuramente sapeva qualcosa. 

Filippo non potè far altro che alzare gli occhi al cielo e scuotere la testa.

Chi riusciva a capire Elia Santini si meritava un premio Nobel.

*****

Alla fine, il film non era male, una di quelle americanate su improbabili invasioni aliene con relativi eroi che salvano il mondo da una fine certa. Non era proprio il suo genere, ma il protagonista era un gran figo, per cui a Filippo andava bene così.

Nell’intervallo, Luca andò in bagno e Giovanni tastò il terreno.

“Posso chiederti una cosa?”

“Dimmi”

“Si può sapere cos’ha Elia?”

“Domanda da un milione di dollari…piacerebbe saperlo anche a me”

“Mi pareva di aver capito che vi stavate vedendo, che vi piacete. E’ successo qualcosa?”

Era successa una cosa, effettivamente. Ma Filippo non avrebbe mai pensato che potesse generare una totale inversione a U di Elia nei suoi confronti. Gli era sembrato che fosse il passo più naturale da fare, con la piega che stavano prendendo i loro sempre più frequenti incontri, gli scambi di messaggi quotidiani, le lunghe telefonate quando non si vedevano.

“Ci siamo baciati, due settimane fa”

Giovanni sollevò un sopracciglio incredulo. Tutto qui?

“Mi stai dicendo che ha sclerato per un bacio, dopo che sono mesi che non mi parla d’altro che di quanto sta bene con te?”

“Ti giuro che non è successo nient’altro!”

Anche se lui avrebbe voluto…ma Elia si era come paralizzato dopo essersi reso conto che si stava lasciando andare.

Erano a casa di Filippo, avevano cucinato insieme una ricetta che avevamo trovato qualche giorno prima, e dopo cena si erano messi sul divano per guardare qualcosa alla TV. Cose che avevano fatto già altre volte, ma quella sera Elia sembrava essere più intraprendente del solito, e aveva lasciato che le loro mani si toccassero più volte, che Filippo si avvicinasse fisicamente a lui come mai prima d’ora.   
Anche se il discorso non era mai stato toccato direttamente, entrambi sapevano che era solo questione di tempo prima che quella che era nata come una simpatia e una bella amicizia, che era diventata poi una relazione praticamente esclusiva (perché quando volevano vedersi, erano solo loro due, senza amici intorno), sarebbe diventata una storia d’amore.

Si piacevano, tanto. Ad un certo punto avevano smesso di nasconderselo.

E poi, quel bacio, partito con esitazione e diventato in un secondo sensuale come non mai…per Filippo avrebbe dovuto essere l’inizio di una cosa nuova, ma per Elia, evidentemente, aveva significato altro.

Si era alzato di scatto, come se improvvisamente stare vicino a Filippo gli provocasse fastidio, e se n’era andato dicendo solamente “scusa”.

Da allora, non aveva risposto ai messaggi o alle chiamate, e ad un certo punto Filippo aveva smesso di cercarlo. Correre dietro ad un ragazzino confuso e impaurito non era cosa per lui. Si era illuso di aver trovato qualcuno con cui stare, ma evidentemente si era sbagliato, di nuovo.

“Vuoi che provo a parlarci?”

“Sinceramente, ho perso troppo tempo della mia vita dietro a ragazzi come lui. Ti ringrazio, ma non devi farlo per me”

*****

Il lunedì mattina, un numero sconosciuto gli mandò un messaggio:  
“Ciao, sono Niccolò. Ho avuto il numero da Martino, spero non ti dispiaccia…volevo ringraziarti, per sabato e per essere rimasto con Marti. Ti capisco se non vorrai più uscire con noi, ma ci tenevo a dirti che sei davvero un ottimo amico e capisco perché Marti ti vuole così bene. Ciao, Ni”

Questa non se l’aspettava. La sera prima aveva chiamato Martino per sapere come stava e farsi raccontare di com’era andata con Niccolò, e non gli aveva detto che gli aveva dato il suo numero.

Gli faceva piacere, ed era fuori discussione che non sarebbe più uscito con loro, perché Niccolò gli era simpatico e con loro due stava bene. Sapeva da Marti che una delle paure più forti del ragazzo era quella di rimanere da solo, perciò decise di chiamarlo, invece di rispondergli e basta.

Si misero d’accordo per vedersi a pranzo, Nicco ovviamente non era andato a scuola, ma stava abbastanza bene da poter uscire, e comunque avevano scelto un posto vicino a casa sua, che anche Filippo conosceva.

Ordinarono al bancone e si sedettero aspettando che portassero i piatti caldi e l’acqua. Niccolò aveva le occhiaie ed un velo di tristezza negli occhi, ma sembrava stare meglio di quanto Filippo si sarebbe aspettato.

“Come ti senti, adesso?”

“Meglio, un pochino stanco ma domani devo per forza tornare a scuola perché ho un compito importante”

Filippo annuì, non sapeva cosa dire. Non sapeva molto della malattia di Niccolò, se non quello che gli aveva raccontato Martino. Perciò non sapeva come interagire con lui senza fare danni. Doveva essere come un elefante in una cristalleria, muoversi piano, in punta di piedi, per non rompere tutto.

“Ti ho spaventato, sabato?”

“Mi terrorizzava di più l’idea di dovermi tuffare nel Tevere per venirti dietro, in realtà…”

Niccolò sorrise, sembrava sollevato, e forse la strategia di alleggerimento messa in atto da Filippo era quella giusta. 

“Meno male che c’eri anche tu, per Martino”

“E’ stato bravo sai?” si interruppe un attimo perché nel frattempo avevano tutto “Non si è fatto prendere dal panico e ha gestito bene la situazione, sono molto fiero di lui”

“Però poi ha pianto…me l’ha detto”

“Mi sarei stupito del contrario! Ti ama tantissimo, e vederti così gli spezza il cuore, ma è molto coraggioso ed è cresciuto tanto, grazie a te”

“Lui direbbe che sei stato tu a farlo crescere”

“Forse in parte…certo, era un cerbiatto spaurito quando l’ho incontrato, ora invece Bambi è diventato il principe della foresta, e il grosso l’ha fatto da solo”

“Comunque grazie, davvero, per essere rimasto con me prima e con lui dopo”

“Nessun problema, salti tu, salto io, è così che funziona tra di noi”

“Sai che non mi ha mai spiegato bene la faccenda di Jack e Rose?”

Filippo alzò gli occhi al cielo. 

“E’ tutta questione di avere fiducia in un’altra persona, cosa che Martino non aveva l’anno scorso”

“Tipo l’esercizio del Dott. Spera?”

Filippo guardava Niccolò con un enorme punto interrogativo sulla testa. No, evidentemente non era quello…

“Aspetta un secondo”

Si alzò e andò a chiedere qualcosa alla ragazza al bancone, poi tornò, soddisfatto e con un sorriso che Niccolò non sapeva come interpretare.

“Finiamo di mangiare, poi ti porto in un posto”

*****

Seguendo le indicazioni della ragazza del ristornate, arrivarono sul tetto del palazzo, simile a quello di casa sua, dov’era venuto fuori il discorso di Jack e Rose con Martino. Le circostanze erano decisamente migliori questa volta, ma vista la situazione di Niccolò, non era sicuro che avrebbe funzionato.

Eppure si sentiva di doverlo fare, perché questo ragazzo doveva avere anche lui un po’ più di fiducia in se stesso e in chi gli stava vicino. Ovviamente, niente poteva sostituire un’adeguata terapia farmacologica, ma avere accanto le persone giuste, su cui appoggiarsi nel momento del bisogno, era importantissimo.

Niccolò era rapito dalla vista che si aveva da quel tetto, e anche se non sapeva dove Filippo voleva andare a parare, decise di assecondarlo. Se Martino si fidava, allora poteva farlo anche lui.

Filippo scelse un punto in cui il panorama sulla Città del Vaticano ai loro piedi era mozzafiato, si girò stendendo il braccio verso Niccolò.

“Ti fidi di me?”

Lui non ebbe nessuna esitazione, e Filippo sorrise. 

“Mi fido di te”

Gli prese la mano.

“Chiudi gli occhi”

Gli scappava da ridere, perché si ricordava la scena del film, e anche se era sicuro che non avrebbero finito per baciarsi, comunque un certo imbarazzo si faceva sentire. Però era una bella sensazione quella di sapere che Filippo non l’avrebbe lasciato cadere.

Aprì le braccia come Kate Winslet, mentre sentiva la presa forte di Filippo sui suoi fianchi, e poi aprì gli occhi.

“Mamma mia!”

“Ecco, questo vuol dire avere fiducia in qualcuno, perché c’è una caduta di almeno venti metri sotto di noi, e tu sei in equilibrio precario su un cornicione. Ti sfracelleresti al suolo se io ti lasciassi, ma tu sai che non lo farò”

“Grazie”

“Ok, ora scendiamo che soffro di vertigini!”

“Sul serio?”

“Un pochino”

“Allora grazie il doppio”

Rimasero qualche minuto in silenzio, in piedi uno accanto all’altro ad ammirare la vista.

“Martino è davvero fortunato ad aver trovato un angelo custode come te”

“Ah no, l’angelo custode è Giovanni, non mi sognerei mai di portargli via il ruolo. Diciamo che mi considero più una specie di guru, mi si addice di più”

“Beh comunque, non ho mai avuto né un Giovanni né un guru nella mia vita…vorresti esserlo, per me?”

Filippo era senza parole, una volta tanto.   
Insomma, normalmente non è che si chiede a qualcuno di diventare il proprio migliore amico, giusto? E’ una cosa che viene naturale col tempo, con lo stare insieme, con le esperienze condivise. Per lo meno, era quello che era successo a lui con i suoi due migliori amici.

Ma evidentemente Niccolò non poteva aver avuto un’adolescenza normale, con il suo problema, e forse non aveva mai avuto nessuno con cui coltivare un rapporto di quel tipo.

Era onorato, e forse era proprio quello che gli serviva in quel momento per dimenticare l’assurda situazione con Elia, che non sembrava avere una via d’uscita. E poi si era affezionato a Niccolò in quei mesi che si erano frequentati, e avrebbe potuto forse alleggerire un pochino il peso sulle spalle di Martino.

“Cos’è, una proposta? Ce stai a prova’?”

“No, no, figurati! Non saresti proprio il mio tipo!”

“Peccato, perché tu un po’ il mio lo sei...”

“Davvero?”

Filippo scoppiò a ridere, e Niccolò capì che lo stava prendendo in giro, ma non gli dispiaceva. Era riuscito ad alleggerire una situazione che, come al solito, lui aveva reso più pesante del necessario. E proprio per questo sentiva di avere bisogno di uno come Filippo Sava come amico.

“Sarei onorato di essere il tuo Giovanni, ma il ruolo di guru rimane solo per Martino, altrimenti si incazza. Ho scoperto che è molto territoriale la nostra Rose”

“Lo so bene. Grazie!”

Filippo sbuffò esageratamente, come suo solito.

“Regola numero uno: basta ringraziarmi!”

*****

Dopo aver accompagnato Niccolò a casa, decise di fare la strada più lunga per ritornare alla sua. Voleva schiarirsi un po’ le idee. Aveva accettato di essere più che un buon amico per il ragazzo per tutta una serie di motivi che lì per lì gli erano sembrati molto validi, ma era proprio sicuro di volersi infilare in questa cosa? Non avrebbe danneggiato il suo rapporto con Martino?

Non era da lui avere dubbi di questo tipo, e sapeva di doversi fidare del suo istinto che diceva che era una cosa bella e non c’era motivo di preoccuparsi. Forse la stanchezza delle recenti notti insonni si stava facendo sentire.

MARTI: ciao! Sei a casa?

\- Sto rientrando, perché?

MARTI: passo a portarti una cosa, ti aspetto al portone

Ed eccolo lì, Martino, con un pacco regalo in mano, e un altro regalo in carne ed ossa al suo fianco.

“Ciao” li salutò Filippo, piacevolmente sorpreso, ma non gliel’avrebbe fatto capire neanche morto.

“Hey”, gli rispose Elia, guardandolo solo per una frazione di secondo, prima di mettersi a fissare un imprecisato punto alle sue spalle.

“Ti ho portato questo, è un ringraziamento per sabato”

“Marti, non ce n’era proprio bisogno”

“Sì invece. Sei stato fantastico, sia con me che con Nicco”

“L’ho appena incontrato, abbiamo pranzato insieme”

“Davvero? Che bello!”

“Mi pare stia quasi bene”

“Sì, l’ho sentito anch’io stamattina, poi più tardi passo da lui a salutarlo”

“Volete venire su a bere qualcosa?”

Guardava Elia mentre lo chiedeva, era sicuro che avrebbe detto di no, invece…

“Per me va bene”

Ora anche lui lo guardava, e Filippo non era in grado di capire cosa gli stesse passando per la testa. Dopo due settimane in cui l’aveva cancellato dalla sua vita come se niente fosse, tutt’a un tratto voleva salire da lui?

“Io non posso, devo fare una cosa per mia mamma e poi andare da Niccolò. Dimmi poi se ti piace, Elia mi ha aiutato a sceglierlo”

Appena Martino si fu allontanato, Filippo si riprese dallo shock e aprì il portone.

“Credo che non riuscirei a capirti neanche se fossimo insieme da duecento anni, Elia Santini”

Elia lo seguì all’interno.

“Tanto per cominciare, dovremmo starci, insieme, Filippo Sava”

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, la mia scelta naturale sarebbe Giovanni come "migliore amico" di Niccolò.   
> Ma mamma Garau ha già tre figli a carico (e che figli!), quindi ho deciso di alleggerirle il peso.   
> Filippo mi sembra una buona alternativa, perchè anche se fa il sarcastico, ha un cuore d'oro e l'istinto di protezione verso chi è in difficoltà certo non gli manca.  
> Spero questa nuova "coppia" di amici vi sia piaciuta, perchè me li vedo combinarne delle belle, in futuro...


End file.
